This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, this invention relates to a technique for seamlessly integrating voice and data telecommunication services across a licensed wireless system and an unlicensed wireless system.
Licensed wireless systems provide mobile wireless communications to individuals using wireless transceivers. Licensed wireless systems refer to public cellular telephone systems and/or Personal Communication Services (PCS) telephone systems. Wireless transceivers include cellular telephones, PCS telephones, wireless-enabled personal digital assistants, wireless modems, and the like.
Licensed wireless systems utilize wireless signal frequencies that are licensed from governments. Large fees are paid for access to these frequencies. Expensive base station equipment is used to support communications on licensed frequencies. Base stations are typically installed approximately a mile apart from one another. As a result, the quality of service (voice quality and speed of data transfer) in wireless systems is considerably inferior to the quality of service afforded by landline (wired) connections. Thus, the user of a licensed wireless system pays relatively high fees for relatively low quality service.
Landline (wired) connections are extensively deployed and generally perform at a lower cost with higher quality voice and higher speed data services. The problem with landline connections is that they constrain the mobility of a user. Traditionally, a physical connection to the landline was required. Currently, unlicensed wireless communication systems are deployed to increase the mobility of an individual using a landline. The mobility range associated with such systems is typically on the order of 100 meters. A common unlicensed wireless communication system includes a base station with a physical connection to a landline. The base station has a RF transceiver to facilitate communication with a wireless handset that is operative within a modest distance of the base station. Thus, this option provides higher quality services at a lower cost, but the services only extend a modest distance from the base station.
Thus, there are significant shortcomings associated with current landline systems and licensed wireless systems. For this reason, individuals commonly have one telephone number for landline communications and one telephone number for licensed wireless communications. This leads to additional expense and inconvenience for an individual. It would be highly desirable if an individual could utilize a single telephone number for both landline communications and licensed wireless communications. Ideally, such a system would allow an individual, through seamless handoffs between the two systems, to exploit the benefits of each system.
A server for integrating an unlicensed wireless communication system and a licensed wireless communication system includes a network interface card, a licensed wireless network interface card, and a processor connected to the network interface card and the licensed wireless network interface card. A memory is connected to the processor. The memory stores instructions to identify when a subscriber device is entering a service region of a selected unlicensed wireless communication base station. Additional instructions coordinate the routing of a current communication session on a licensed wireless communication system to the selected unlicensed wireless communication base station.
Advantageously, services that would typically be provided via a licensed wireless system can be delivered to the unlicensed base station using inexpensive and high quality landline networks. The unlicensed base station subsequently provides service to a handset using unlicensed, free spectrum (e.g., spectrum around 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz). Thus, when a subscriber is within range of the unlicensed base station, the subscriber enjoys low cost, high speed, and high quality voice and data services. In addition, the subscriber enjoys extended service range since the handset can receive services deep within a building. This type of service range is not reliably provided by a licensed wireless system.
The invention also allows the subscriber to roam outside the range of the unlicensed base station without dropping communications. Instead, roaming outside the range of the unlicensed base station results in a seamless handoff (also referred to as a hand over) wherein communication services are automatically provided by the licensed wireless system.
While the invention provides advantages to the subscriber, the invention also provides advantages to the wireless system service provider. First, the unlicensed base stations are relatively low cost and therefore the wireless system service provider is in a position to extend services without incurring significant infrastructure expense. Further, the integration of the landline and wireless systems allows a single communication service provider to secure fee-paying accounts for both landline and wireless services. Finally, since the invention relies upon installed wireless system infrastructure for services such as authentication, expensive system upgrades are not required.